yomifandomcom-20200214-history
Lum Bam-Foo, Gambling Panda
Lum knows how to play the odds, though he's happiest when things are out of control. Lum is a complex character, full of random tricks and mid-game poker maneuvers that sometimes pay off big, but sometimes never come together. Bio A Panda and a Fish make an unlikely pair, but Lum and Argagarg complement each other well. You might not know it from first glance, but Lum is a smart and logical panda. It's just that he loves gambling and chaos and he loves for lots of fun things to happen. He likes to roll dice, but he knows the odds very well. The Pandas are a playful and mischievous race. They enjoy gambling, eating, and trickery. Lum is a renowned Panda because of his success and his exciting style: he thrives in chaos. He makes unusual moves and relies on being better able to navigate unpredictable situations than other Pandas. He just loves when things HAPPEN. And he loves bamboo, too. Even though Lum is “out of control” in some ways, he’s actually a very logical Panda. He knows the odds, the knows the math, he knows the games he plays. He’s a particularly strong Pandante player, though he doesn’t have as much interest in Human Poker. (Fold 80% of the time? Where’s the fun in that?) Lum travelled outside The Pandalands in search of “the spice of life.” There he met Argagarg and other fish people. He challenged them to Pandante, but they really wanted to play “Muck Jump.” Lum didn’t do well at that, but he made fast friends with the fishes. The Pandalands are having tough times these days, though Lum's spirits still remain high. He sought out Argagarg the water shaman for advice in the nearby Murkwood Marsh. There he learned of the Fantasy Strike tournament and after calling "heads, we enter; tails, bamboo," he signed up. It’s easy to see why Lum is a rockstar amongst Gambling Pandas. Everyone likes his style. Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: 'x.4 speed, x damage '''Normal Throw Properties: '+3 any, x.4 speed, x+3 damage, Can't Combo * Does '''NOT '''knockdown. '''Innate Ability: *Roll the Dice - At the end of combat, if you dealt damage or block damage with an attack this turn, you may discard the top card of your deck and consult the table: ** 2-3: Gain 4 life -OR- draw the bottom card from your deck. ** 4-10: Knock down opponent until end of combat next turn -OR- return all face cards you played to your hand. ** J,Q,K: Opponent's attacks and throws are 4 speed slower next turn. ** A: Draw 3 cards then peek at the bottom card of your deck. ** Joker: You take 1 damage. Individual Cards: *2: B/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/B *6: A/T *7*: A/B **Jackpot - Phase Draw a card then the opponent reveals a card from their hand at random. If it's an Ace, they take 7 damage and you draw another card. If it's a Joker, you take 2 damage. *8: A/T *9: T/B *T*: T/B (Extra Juice) **Extra Juice, +3 any, x.4 speed, 10+4 damage, Can't Combo, Does Not knock down ** Poker Flourish - of turn Make a poker hand using the top 2 cards of your discard pile and up to 3 cards from your hand, then Discard this card to get the effect: *** Straight: Search your deck for any card. *** Flush: Draw 3 cards. *** Full House: Deal 7 damage. *** 4-of-a-kind: Discard an Ace for Blackjack effect. *** Straight Flush: Any two of the above. *J: Coin Toss, Attack, 1.4 speed, 4(1) damage, 1 CP Linker *Q: Rolling Panda, Attack, +Q, 0.4 speed, 8+8(2) damage, 3 CP Ender *K: Polar Cartwheel, Attack, +K+K+K, 3.0 speed, 6+8(3) damage, 3 CP Ender *A*: **A: Blackjack, Dodge ***Blackjack - Combat If you dodge an attack or Joker with this card, discard cards from the top of your deck until they total more than 21 or you decide to stop. Deal that much damage unless you go over 21. If you deal exactly 21, also put the cards in your hand. (Jokers count as 21.) **AA: Great Pandamonium, Attack, +A+A, 0.8 speed, 21+12(4) damage, Can't Combo Deck Analysis Probability that combat option appears on a card *Attack - 40/54, 74.1% *Block - 20/54, 37% *Dodge - 16/54, 29.6% *Throw - 16/54, 29.6% Attack//* Correlation *Block - 8/40, 20% *Dodge - 12/40, 30% *Throw - 8/40, 20% Block//* Correlation *Attack - 8/20, 40% *Dodge - 4/20, 20% *Throw - 8/20, 40% Dodge//* Correlation *Attack - 12/16, 75% *Block - 4/16, 25% *Throw - 0/16, 0% Throw//* Correlation *Attack - 8/16, 50% *Block - 8/16, 50% *Dodge - 0/16, 0% Strategy Matchups Revisions from Old Deck *"Roll the Dice: 2-3" can either let Lum heal himself or draw a card from the bottom of the deck. *"Roll the Dice: A" has the added effect of letting Lum peek at the bottom card of his deck. *Ten throw is now Extra Juice, which is the same as Lum's old 10 throw, but with 4 pump damage. *Q: Rolling Panda deals no block damage. *If the player stops before they reach 21 during "Blackjack", then they can only discard cards while dealing Blackjack's proper damage (they no longer have the choice of either that or just putting the cards into their hand without deal any damage). Old Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: 4 Normal Attack Properties: *x.4 speed, x damage Normal Throw Properties: *+3 any, x.4 speed, x+3 damage, Can't Combo, Does NOT knock down Innate Ability: *Roll the Dice - At the end of combat, if you dealt damage with an attack this turn, you may discard the top card of your deck and consult the table: Individual Cards: *2: B/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5: A/B *6: A/T *7: A/B (Jackpot) **Jackpot - After the draw phase, you may discard this card to draw a card and choose a random card in the opponen't hand, then the opponent reveals that card. If it's an Ace, he takes 7 damage and you draw another card. If it's a Joker, you take 2 damage. *8: A/T *9: T/B *T: T/B (Poker Flourish) **Poker Flourish - At the end of the turn you may reveal this card then reveal a poker hand using the top 2 cards of your discard pile and up to 3 cards from your hand. Discard this card after the corresponding effect: *J: Coin Toss, Attack, 1.4 speed, 4(1) damage, 1 cp Linker *Q: Rolling Panda, Attack +Q, 0.4 speed, 8+8(2) damage, 3 cp Ender *K: Polar Cartwheel, Attack +K+K+K, 3.0 speed, 6+8(3) damage, 3 cp Ender *A: **A: Blackjack, Dodge, (Blackjack) ***Blackjack - If you dodge an attack or Joker with this card, reveal cards from the top of your deck until their total value is higher than 21 or until you decide to stop. If you go over 21, discard the revealed cards. If you stop before 21, deal damage equal to the cards' total value OR put those cards in your hand. If you reveal exactly 21, do both. (Jokers count as 21.) **A: Great Pandamonium, Attack +A+A+A, 0.8 speed, 10+12(4) damage, Can't Combo Revision Changelog Base -> 3.0 'No direct changes to Lum. New gamewide rules: *'If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *'If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat.' 3.0 -> 3.1 'No direct changes to Lum. New optional gamewide rules (testers did not have to use these rules during their testing): *'Alternate version of new rule involving normal attacks (from ver. 3.0): If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *'"Handicap": At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 10 cards. (There's no limit to hand size during the other parts of the turn.)' 3.1 -> 3.2 '''No direct changes to Lum. Gamewide rule modified and is given a new name: *If you reveal a normal attack as your combat card, draw a card. *-> *"Normal draw rule": If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card.' '''3.2 -> 3.3' Innate Modified - Roll the Dice: 4-10 (Rook is happy.): *Knock down opponent until end of combat next turn -OR- return all face cards you played this turn to your hand. *-> *'Knock down the opponent until the end of next combat. If your card was even, you may' return all face cards you played this turn to your hand. New gamewide rules: *'"Hand limit": 12 cards. At the end of the turn (after the powerup phase), discard down to 12 cards if you have more. There's no limit to hand size during the rest of the turn.' *'"Time Out": When a player draws the last card from deck, time is over. The winner is the player with the highest hit points. (If tied, it's a draw.) ' Gamewide rule modified - Normal draw rule: *If you normal attack as your combat card and its not interrupted (by a faster or same-speed attack), draw a card. *-> *'If your normal attack is blocked or wins combat, draw a card.' Gamewide rule reworded: *If both players are knocked down during the same combat, then ignore the knockdown effect next combat. *-> *'Double knockdown: If you're both knocked down, cancel knockdown effect next combat.' 3.3 -> 3.6 Innate Modified - Roll the Dice (basis): *At the end of combat, if you dealt damage with an attack this turn, you may discard the top card of your deck and consult the table: ... *-> *'At the end of combat, if you dealt damage or block damage with an attack this turn, you may discard the top card of your deck and consult the table: ...' Innate Modified - Roll the Dice: 4-10 (so, it is more like the shipped version): *Knock down the opponent until the end of next combat. If your card was even, you may return all face cards you played this turn to your hand. *-> *'Knock down opponent until end of next combat -OR- return all face cards you played this turn to your hand.' Attack Modified: *Q: Rolling Panda, Attack +Q, 0.4 speed, 8+8'(2)' damage, 3 cp Ender *-> *Q: Rolling Panda, Attack +Q, 0.4 speed, 8+8 damage, 3 cp Ender 4.0 -> 4.3 '''No direct changes to Lum. New gamewide rule: '''Healing cannot go above max life. (This is correct flavor for fighting games, but more importantly, necessary for Yomi 2v2 mode to work.) 4.3 -> Released Innate Modified - Roll the Dice: 4-10 (back to the shipped version): *Knock down opponent until end of next combat -OR- return all face cards you played this turn to your hand. *-> *'Knock down opponent until end of next turn -OR- return all face cards you played this turn to your hand.' Abilities Modified: *7*: Jackpot is labeled as a "Draw Phase" ability, and the opponent now reveals a card on their own at random: **After the draw phase, you may discard this card to draw a card and choose a random card in the opponen't hand, then the opponent reveals that card. If it's an Ace, he takes 7 damage and you draw another card. If it's a Joker, you take 2 damage. **-> **'Phase Draw a card then the opponent reveals a card from their hand at random. If it's an Ace, they take 7 damage and you draw another card.' If it's a Joker, you take 2 damage. *10*: Poker Flourish description is "graphically revampted to look much better. The smaller space and different layout leads to these gameplay changes: 4-of-a-kind requires revealing an Ace, not discarding an Ace, to get the Blackjack effect. Also, Straight Flush gives all the options, not just two of the options. ' *A*: Blackjack is labeled as a '"During Combat" ability; you are now forced to discard cards that you reveal this way unless you hit 21: **If you dodge an attack or Joker with this card, reveal cards from the top of your deck until their total value is higher than 21 or until you decide to stop. If you go over 21, discard the revealed cards. If you stop before 21, deal damage equal to the cards' total value OR put those cards in your hand. If you reveal exactly 21, do both. (Jokers count as 21.) **-> **'Combat If you dodge an attack or Joker with this card, discard cards from the top of your deck until they total more than 21 or you decide to stop. Deal that much damage unless you go over 21. If you deal exactly 21, also put the cards in your hand. '(Jokers count as 21.) 'Ability Reworded: Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a '''"Combo Escape" ability. Released -> 5.1(?) Ability Modified: "Poker Flourish: 4-of-a-kind" now says "Reveal an Ace to get the Blackjack Effect." instead of "Get the Blackjack effect". 5.1(?) -> 5.4 Ability Modified: "Poker Flourish: Straight Flush" returns to say "Any two of the above". Update to Cards' Rendering: Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box. 5.4 -> 5.5 Ability Modified: "Poker Flourish: 4-of-a-Kind" reverted to say "Discard an Ace for Blackjack effect" (instead of "Reveal ..."). ''' '''5.5 -> 5.9 Innate Modified - Roll the Dice: *2-3: **You gain 4 hit points. **-> **'Gain 4 life -OR- draw the bottom card from your deck.' *A: **You draw 3 cards. **-> **'Draw 3 cards then peek at the bottom of your deck.' Moves Modified: *10 Throw: **3 any, x.4 speed, 10+3 damage, Can't Combo, Does Not knock down **-> **'Extra Juice,' 3 any, x.4 speed, 10'+4' damage, Can't Combo, Does Not knock down *Great Pandamonium (Ace Attack): **A: Attack +A+A+A, 0.8 speed, 10+12(4) damage, Can't Combo **-> **'AA:' Attack +A+A, 0.8 speed, 21+12(4) damage, Can't Combo Gallery Lum.jpg|Default Card Lum Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Lum Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold Lum.jpg|Gold Card Lum Back.jpg Lum Back2.jpg Possibly Poison.jpg Rain of Dice.jpg Gear.jpg Bamboo Shaft.jpg Tiny Rook.jpg Tiny Lum.jpg Crash Potato.jpg Lum Destiny.jpg Lum Joker.jpg Lum Ace.jpg Lum King.jpg Lum Queen.jpg Lum Jack.jpg Lum 10.jpg Lum 9.jpg Lum 8.jpg Lum 7.jpg Lum 6.jpg Lum 5.jpg Lum 4.jpg Lum 3.jpg Lum 2.jpg Category:Yomi characters Category:Yomi base set characters